Have Faith In Me
by AddiCullen
Summary: Aeriel writes about her feelings after the Trilogy ends. Including Lyrics to "Have Faith in Me" by a day to remember


**In explanation:** This is pretty much to the lyrics "Have Faith In Me" By a day to remember. I heard the song and immediately thought of these books. I always wished that these were movies so I could use clips to make a video to this song. It'd be perfect. AND I'm working on some real fanfiction about these books. It'll have chapters and everything. Add me to author alerts.

**HAVE FAITH IN ME**

Aeriel put ink on her pen and placed it on paper. The Pearl in her blood hummed, Ravenna didn't approve of this waste of time. But to Aeriel it wasn't a waste. She wrote.

_Have Faith in me_

_There are thing that I've seen I don't believe_

And she had. Not so long ago she had been a poor slave girl, condemned to serve a master forever. Not so long ago her best friend, Eoduin had been kidnapped by the Darkangel, and Aeriel had climbed upon a mountain to slay the creature.

_So cling to what you know, and never let go_

_You should know things aren't always what they seem_

And they weren't. As she sat upon that mountain to await the vampyre that had destroyed her beloved Eoduin he came upon her, hiding his face. And as soon as she saw his face Aeriel could not kill him, he didn't seem like a monster.

_I said I'd never let you go and I never did_

_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_

_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_

_You'll always find me right there again_

The Darkangel had carried Aeriel away. She paused in her writing, remembering his icy cold arms around her. He held her close to him as they soared over land that Aeriel had never seen. I'd never let you fall. How much meaning those words held to her.

_I've gone crazy _

_There are thing in the streets I don't believe_

The Vampyre had taken her to a large, extravagant castle, guarded by vicious gargoyles. Aeriel had been led through stony hallways, thrown into a room of soulless, ugly wraiths that watched her with beady, desperate eyes. One of these was Eoduin, but Aeriel didn't know which. The place was unbelievable.

_So we'll pretend it's alright_

_And stay in for the night, what a world_

_I'll keep you safe here with me_

For a long time Aeriel worked for the Darkangel. Sewing dresses for the wraiths, feeding the starving gargoyles and telling the restless demon stories. Though in that time she never felt afraid of him. She had…pretended all was alright.

_I said I'd never let you go and I never did_

_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_

_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_

_You'll always find me right there again_

Aeriel learned that the Darkangel was in fact a prince called Irrylath. She learned there was a way to kill him, to set the wraith's souls (including Eoduin's) free. But as she looked into his dying eyes she knew she couldn't do it. She could not kill him. Aeriel gave Irrylath her own heart to save his life. I said I'd never let you fall. She always meant it.

_I said I'd never let you go and I never did_

_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_

_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_

_You'll always find me right there again_

Even after Aeriel risked her life to save his, Irrylath did not act towards her as she would have hoped. He even resented her. Many times Aeriel tricked herself into believing that Irrylath felt the same way about her that she did about him. Love. Trust. Hope. But he never did. She lost hope, still loving him with all of her being. He ignored her. But when the time came he didn't let her fall.

_They've got me on the outside looking in_

_But I can't see at all with the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_They just wanna see me fall_

True. Aeriel and Irrylath had other things to worry about, like saving the world. Aeriel was the only one who could try to defeat the white witch and Irrylath was the only one to lead the armies against her. The weight of the world on their shoulders.

_They've got me on the outside looking in_

_But I can't see at all with the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_They just wanna see me fall_

There was only the slightest chance of survival. And without a doubt the White Witch would want to see them fall.

_I said I'd never let you go and I never did_

_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_

_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_

_You'll always find me right there again_

Aeriel nearly wept as she wrote. He hadn't. He saw her fall. He watched. Irrylath had let her fall but would not allow her to stay down. Jumping in after her the truth about the both of them was discovered. Love and Trust were there. Happiness, even. Short-lived happiness. But he never let her go. He never let her fall. He was always right there again.

_I said I'd never let you go and I never did_

_I said I'd never let you go and I never did_

_I said I'd never let you go and I never did_

Aeriel dropped her pen for a moment and hung her head. All this time she had been writing about Irrylath and what he had done for her. Considering these words with her heart and imaging Irrylath whispering them to her. But what about her? Would he ever have believed these words if they came from her? No. How could he have. She left. She had to. But she did. She let him go, let him fall. Watched him fall without diving to save him. She'd been there for him when he didn't want her. And as soon as he did she had to flee. He'd never find her there again. Aeriel would never be near him again. That thought brought her to hard tears, as it always did. Putting her head down she sobbed her heartbreak out for several long minutes before picking up the pen and shakily writing one last line.

_I said I'd never let you go and I never did._


End file.
